


The Adventure of Dean Winchester and the Siren Goo (Podfic)

by BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack crack crack and more crack, M/M, Pie, Podfic & Podficced Works, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a case, Dean and Sam get doused in Siren goo that sends them into their ultimate wet dreams. Which means, for Dean, a medical ward, two IV tubes, and Dr. Sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of Dean Winchester and the Siren Goo (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventure of Dean Winchester and the Siren Goo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758156) by [BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn). 



Podfic version of "The Adventure of Dean Winchester and the Siren Goo."

Dear Holy Chuck, I cannot believe I actually wrote this, what is wrong with me.

 

Original text [here](758156)

Download from mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ztr0wxa8aze055/The_Adventure_of_Dean_Winchester_and_the_Siren_Goo.m4a)

 

Kudos and comments always welcome!

 

Cheers!

-

[Dodger]


End file.
